My Everything
by EmoTrinityHydra101
Summary: Robin loves Lucina. Lucina loves Robin. They mean everything to each other. They both want to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. However, neither of them have the guts to admit it to the other. That is, until Robin gets the guts to ask Chrom for permission to marry Lucina. Robin X Lucina proposal shot. Fluuuuuuufffff. Not my best work, but I try. Sometimes.


**Ok, so it's pouring rain, I've got _Miss Jackson_ on repeat, I have Halloween candy, and I'm bored as hell. Result: Robin X Lucina one-shot!**

 **So, you know, this is a fluffy little proposal scene that includes Robin asking Chrom's permission to marry Lucina.**

 **And on that note, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Morgan: You really like writing stories about my parents, don't you?**

 **Aura: Well... yeah. Is that an issue?**

 **Morgan: No, I think it's cute.**

 **Aura: ... Right. Thanks... I think.**

* * *

"Hey, Chrom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, pushing aside the tent flap. He looked up from the sheaf of papers he'd been poring over.

"Sure. Are you ok? You look sort of pale," he said.

I frowned. "I'm fine. I just… I wanted to ask your permission for something."

"Go ahead. You know whatever it is, I'll probably say yes. Is it about Lucina?"

 _Well damn and blast._

I nodded. "Um… yes, actually. Look, I'm not one hundred percent sure how I should word this, but-" I began, only for Chrom to cut me off.

"Of course you can marry her, Robin. We all trust you with our lives, and I'm more than happy entrusting her to you, as well."

I stared in shock, unsure how to react. When I finally regained the ability to talk, all I could stutter out was a, "Thank you," before I sat down in the chair by the door, a grin spreading over my face.

 _Yes. Yes! YESYESYES!_

"Do you have a ring?" Chrom asked. I nodded again, before digging into my pocket and pulling it out. It was a simple silver band, with a gold pattern wrapping around it.

"Ricken and Anna helped me make it. I didn't want anything over the top," I said.

"It's fine, Robin. Now, I believe you have a girlfriend to propose to."

"You're staying here?"

"No. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Come on," Chrom said with a laugh, and together we made our way to the mess hall. It was packed with people. Chrom left me in the middle of the hall before sitting beside Sumia and gesturing for Lucina to walk over to me.

"You look… excited," she said with a small smile. I returned it, before taking her hand and pressing my lips to it. The blush creeping over her face was undeniable.

"Lucina, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time. Until now, I just never knew the right words. But now I do," I said, running a hand over the side of her face.

"Is this going where I think it's going?"

"Maybe," I said with a grin, before dropping down on one knee and digging in my pocket for the ring. I held it out, and I could see the surprise in her eyes.

The silence was the loudest thing in the room.

"Lucina, you are the love of my life. Truly, you mean everything to me. I want your smile to be the first and last thing I see each day, and I want to be by your side forever. I love you. You're my everything. So, Lucina, please, will you marry me?"

Tears had welled in her eyes about halfway through and were showing no signs of stopping.

But the smile on her face told me not to worry.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you!"

I grinned like a lunatic, before slipping the ring onto her finger. "I love you," I whispered as I stood, before pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you too," she whispered back. A clap made me look around. Chrom, of course. Slowly, the rest of the Shepherds (I realised now that every last one of us was there) followed his lead.

It was here, amongst the whistles, shouts and applause of the army that Lucina and I shared another first kiss that night.

It was our first kiss as fiancés.

* * *

 **Morgan: *squeeing***

 **Aura: *deadpans* Oh jees, here we go.**

 **Forrest: *jumps through window* She's like Silver or Skyye on a caffeine buzz.**

 **Silver: Hey, I heard that!**

 **Skyye: I don't need caffeine to be like that, I'm like that anyway!**

 **Forrest: Oh yeah...**

 **Skyye: *pouts***

 **Aura: Oh, stop it. Anyway, hope you liked this. Short, I know, but half the word count on my other two shots was from the authors notes and the actual song lyrics, so... yeah. Bai**


End file.
